Promesa
by Edithcumberbatch23
Summary: Una fatídica noche, donde la naturaleza pone a prueba el poder del amor, Sherlock y John harán lo que sea para pasar una navidad juntos.
1. Chapter 1

_Este fanfic participa en el **Reto de fin de año** del foro **I am Sherlocked** , dónde debíamos escoger un cliché y lo haríamos de la temática en tiempos de Navidad. Los clichés he decidido dejarlos para el final, si no, esto no tendría un poco de gracia._

 _Le quiero agradecer a mi beta,_ **Sorlac** _, quien está para mí la mayoría del tiempo. Gracias ;)_

 **Advertencias:** _Contiene una pizca de angustia, mezclada con la intrepidez de Sherlock. Lemmon y creo que nada más..._

 _Sin más, espero que les guste. Consta de tres capítulos un poco cortos._

* * *

La nieve, combinada con el viento arreciaba y golpeaba desenfrenadamente la ventana del apartamento 221B de Baker Street. Una fuerte tormenta se había desatado provocando estragos por doquier, apagando la algarabía de la que siempre era acompañada la noche buena.

John Watson era un simple espectador de la gran catástrofe. Desde esa ventana que otorgaba una maravillosa vista hacia la calle, observaba como la nieve cubría cada recóndito lugar invadiendo las calles, las banquetas, los escasos autos que estaban estacionados desaparecían cubiertos por una escarcha blanca. No había luces esplendorosas, ni los armoniosos cantos de los villancicos, los gritos de euforia de los niños por la cercanía de la navidad habían sido opacados por los fuertes vientos de la tormenta.

John dejó de lado la vista y regresó a la antigua posición de tan sólo unos segundos atrás. Se sentó en aquel sillón del que se había apoderado en el mismísimo instante que se convirtió en un inquilino y compañero de Sherlock Holmes. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró sus parpados lentamente, respiró tan profundo hasta que sus pulmones protestaron y exhaló todo el dióxido de carbono que desechaba su cuerpo. Era algo tan natural, algo tan simple pero no era suficiente para lograr tranquilizarlo. El nerviosismo se apoderaba de su sistema nervioso, era algo difícil de explicar… pero para él era imposible apartar la vista del reloj que estaba finamente colocado en su mano izquierda, era difícil no concentrarse en el ruido infernal que provocaba la nieve al viajar por el aire y chocar con las ventanas de los edificios, era tan aterradoramente escalofriante el saber que cada rugido del viento sonaba a crueles lamentos. Pero sobre todo no podía apartar la vista de la televisión, que en ese momento estaban trasmitiendo los desastres que provocaba la tormenta. Gente desaparecida, daños a propiedades, lugares incomunicados y sin los elementos básicos para vivir, pero aquello que hacía que la piel de John se estremeciera eran los accidentes donde por desgracia habían muerto varias personas…

Entonces todo eso combinado le ponía los nervios de punta y su vista se posaba en aquel sillón que estaba estratégicamente colocado enfrente del suyo, aquel que le pertenecía a la persona más importante de su vida. Aquel donde podía observar los bellos ojos de color imposible de la persona amaba por las mañanas, tardes y noches, siempre y cuando no hubiera un caso… pero en ese momento no estaba allí. Porque el dueño de esos ojos mejor conocido por todos como Sherlock Holmes estaba desaparecido. Había perdido total comunicación con él, no contestaba su celular, ni siquiera sus mensajes y con cada segundo que pasaba se imaginaba que tal vez estaba involucrado en uno de esos accidentes.

Que con lo impertinente y desatado que podría ser Sherlock correría hacia los riesgos sin prevenir ni siquiera su seguridad, sin siquiera pensar que no tenía nadie a su lado para arreglar sus tonterías y cubrirle la espalda.

Las luces de la estancia parpadearon varias veces seguidas, lo que otorgaba una escena más escalofriante al apartamento, el reportaje que se transmitía en el noticiero fue interrumpido por otra noticia. Un reportero con un extravagante y elegante traje que temblaba de frío, su cabello se despeinaba con el viento y la nieve, trataba por todos los medios de trasmitir su reportaje, se movió sólo un poco para dejar a la vista del público la desgarradora imagen de un auto hecho trizas, John contempló el accidente desde la televisión, veía a los paramédicos y policías tratando de ayudar a los pasajeros, había gritos desesperados y súplicas de auxilio. La cámara se enfocó de nueva cuenta en el reportero que con un semblante serio repetía una y otra vez a las familias y al público que lo estaba presenciando, que no salieran de casa para evitar este tipo de accidentes, que la tormenta sólo empeoraba y era mejor resguardarse en casa.

John no lo dejó terminar, apagó la televisión, guardó todo aquello que tenía preparado para la cena de noche buena y se dispuso a salir a la calle. Muy poco le importaba perderse entre la nieve, quería buscar a Sherlock, quería saber si estaba bien. Tantas veces había arriesgado su vida que morir congelado importaba muy poco.

Tomó su chamarra verde, esa que era su favorita y que portaba a todos lados por comodidad y confort. Se cubrió con bufanda y gorro y cuando estaba bajando los escalones que lo llevarían a la planta baja recibió un mensaje. Detuvo el paso, esperando ansioso que fuera un mensaje de Sherlock pero estaba equivocado, en su celular se iluminaba el nombre del remitente de quien menos se lo esperaba. Mycroft Holmes había hecho espacio en su ocupada agenda para mandarle un mensaje que era demasiado corto para saciar su curiosidad: "Ni siquiera se te ocurra", pregonaba el mensaje y justo cuando creía que sería todo, su celular comenzó a vibrar y sonar con una de esas melodías pegajosas.

Dejó que el celular vibrara exactamente dos veces y luego contestó.

—Buenas noches Doctor Watson, espero no estar interrumpiendo nada importante. — Hizo una prolongada pausa, esperando a ser interrumpido, pero eso nunca sucedió—. Bueno, por lo visto no es así. Pero querido Doctor le pido que por favor se resguarde en la seguridad de su apartamento y no me aumente la tarea de buscar a más de una persona en esta tormenta… así que…

— ¡¿Dónde esta Sherlock?! — John quería respuestas y las quería de una buena vez.

Del otro lado de la línea un silencio ominoso se prolongó.

—Está en un caso.

— ¡Maldita sea Mycroft! ¡Él no tenía casos, tendría que estar en casa para cuando yo llegara! ¡¿Dónde rayos esta?!

—Es confidencial. Pero prometo que estará en tu casa muy pronto.

—Lo quiero de regreso Mycroft, antes de navidad. Y sin un sólo rasguño.

—No creo que sea posible…

—Me importa muy poco lo que creas, eres el maldito Gobierno Británico y como tal arregla esto o te arrepentirás.

John colgó el celular y contuvo la imperiosa necesidad de estamparlo contra la pared más cercana. De nueva cuenta el silencio se apoderó del apartamento, bajó los escalones que faltaban y se dedicó a observar el apartamento de la Señora Hudson, que se encontraba vacío, deseando que ella estuviera allí con él, preparando de esos bocadillos tan deliciosos y animándolo, diciendo simples palabras como: "Todo estará bien, es Sherlock Holmes después de todo".

Abrió la puerta que lo separaba de la calle sólo para contemplar el panorama más de cerca. Volutas de nieve se arremolinaron en el resquicio de la puerta, un frío congelante e infernal entró y le caló hasta los huesos, entre tanta nieve y viento, era difícil distinguir incluso lo que uno tenía enfrente.

Y de pie, en esa puerta contemplado la furia de la tormenta y las luces parpadeantes de los faroles, deseó que Sherlock estuviera a su lado. Justo en ese momento las luces de los edificios y de los faroles se apagaron en un fuerte chasquido. John alcanzó a escuchar los gritos de protesta de las personas. Miró por última vez la calle y resignado regresó al sillón. Con un simple pensamiento renaciendo en su cabeza.

Nada de esto podía ser peor.


	2. Chapter 2

Había muchas palabras para describir a Sherlock Holmes. Sólo unas cuantas de ellas podrían ser: inteligente, audaz, perspicaz, intrépido. Pero había algunas otras que la gente se empeñaba en encasquetarle y él no estaba de acuerdo en aceptar, como: estúpido, inhumano y hombre sin escrúpulos.

Pero nadie conocía mejor a Sherlock Holmes como la gente y amigos que estaban a su alrededor y sabían que ningún otro carácter del comportamiento de Sherlock molestaba tanto como el aburrimiento que en muy frecuentes ocasiones se apoderaba de él. Y a causa de eso, era completamente imposible para el único detective consultor apaciguar la ambición que poseía por cada nuevo y misterioso caso, entre más difícil y escabroso mucho mejor, ya que funcionaba para mitigar un poco el aburrimiento.

Fue a causa del aburrimiento, combinado con la ambición que lo llevó a tomar muy malas decisiones. Cuando se encontraba completamente solo en su apartamento, hundiéndose en la miseria y sufrimiento del aburrimiento que carcomía cada una de sus neuronas lentamente borrando casi por completo la habilidad de pensar, o al menos eso es lo que él creía. No se cansaba de pregonar y preguntar dónde estaban aquellos asesinos y malhechores que debían cometer crímenes escabrosos para el simple placer de que él los resolviera. Navidad nunca era una buena época para el crimen y muy a su pesar Sherlock tenía que ser partícipe de aquellas supuestas vacaciones que se tomaban algunos malhechores.

Es por eso que cuando su hermano entró a su apartamento con aquella elegancia y buen porte que siempre lo caracterizaba ofreciéndole un caso, muy poco le importó que el caso no fuera del nivel que él deseaba, él necesitaba salir y dejar a sus neuronas trabajar y así no echar a perder su palacio mental. Su hermano le dio la información que necesitaba y todo aquello que podría ocupar. Se tendría que trasladar a un pequeño pueblo alrededor de Londres llamado Cotswold. Era algo demasiado sencillo, aunque su hermano le repitió más de tres veces que el caso era confidencial. Poco le costó a Sherlock percatarse de que todo el caso estaba envuelto en política, corrupción y dinero. Demasiado aburrido.

Sherlock esperó a que su hermano se retirara para comenzar a alistarse, tomó lo necesario y justo cuando se colocaba su siempre inseparable abrigo y su bufanda observó el calendario de enfrente. La fecha de hoy estaba remarcada con un brillante color rojo. Sabía que debía estar en casa y esperar a que John regresara del trabajo, lo había prometido, que hoy pasarían la primera noche buena y navidad como pareja. Pero aun no era ni medio día y este caso no tomaría demasiado de su tiempo. Por lo que se dispuso a resolverlo.

Y esta era una de esas ocasiones que se arrepentía de tomar malas decisiones. Porque justo en este momento se encontraba completamente empapado de pies a cabeza en la apacible y agradable estancia de una cabaña sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Después de terminar el caso que le tomó más de los esperado y cabe decir que realmente fue de su agrado, mandó un mensaje a Mycroft con toda la información que necesitaba dándose cuenta que su celular pronto moriría al no tener la suficiente pila para funcionar. Y justo cuando se disponía a regresar por cualquier medio que fuera necesario y llegar mucho antes de que John llegara a la casa, el cielo cambió de un bello color azulado a un gris oscuro que no auguraba nada bueno, una fuerte llovizna se desató en Cotswold en pleno día, empapando sin misericordia a todos aquellas personas que estaba a su merced.

Toda esa situación terminó con un Sherlock Holmes empapado, sentado en uno de esos sillones cómodos y calientitos en la estancia de una cabaña. El clima había empeorado y la temperatura disminuía a cada instante que pasaba. Algunos turistas se aglomeraban en la cabaña invitados por el dueño para evitar que pasaran frio. Los cuchicheos eran terriblemente fastidiosos para Sherlock, que intentaba concentrarse y encontrar una manera de regresar a casa, ya era demasiado tarde y estaba completamente seguro que John había regresado de la clínica y encontrado un apartamento vacío sin una sola nota avisando dónde estaría. Su celular había muerto, lo que le dificultaba comunicarse con John, y su querido hermano no hacía acto de presencia. Viajando por sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta de cómo alguien se acercaba a él.

Una bella y joven mujer se acercó a Sherlock ofreciéndole una manta y un chocolate caliente para apaciguar el frio.

—No creo que sea suficiente, pero ayudará en algo. — Susurró la joven dibujando una bella sonrisa.

—Gracias. —Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Sherlock y al parecer fue suficiente ya que la joven le regresó la sonrisa.

Se cubrió con la manta tratando de controlar el frio que empezaba a causar estragos en él. Probó el chocolate caliente con ansias, esperando sentir como el calor invadiría su garganta hasta su estómago, pero nada de eso fue suficiente para desaparecer el frio. Aunque el chocolate era delicioso, nada se le antojaba más que un café preparado especialmente por John.

El sonido de un teléfono resonó sobre los cuchicheos y la fuerte llovizna que poco a poco se convertía en nevada. Se escuchó la voz del dueño de la cabaña y después de lo que pareció un segundo el nombre de Sherlock Holmes era pronunciado por la rasposa voz del hombre.

— ¡Sherlock Holmes! ¡¿Hay alguien aquí llamado Sherlock Holmes?! —gritó para hacerse escuchar sobre el gentío.

Sherlock dejó la cómoda posición en el sillón y se dispuso a contestar el teléfono. El dueño de la cabaña le regaló una sonrisa y le pasó el teléfono.

—Será mejor que esta llamada sólo sea para confirmar que hay un auto esperando por mí, Mycroft.

—Nada me gustaría más hermano, pero este no es el caso. Gracias a ti y la información que mandaste fue de ayuda. Ahora será mejor que te pongas cómodo y descanses en esa acogedora cabaña ya que será imposible trasladarte a Baker Street.

— ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

—La tormenta Sherlock, hasta alguien con un intelecto normal sabría que va a empeorar. Es recomendable que te quedes en Cotswold y así evitar un accidente.

—Me importan muy poco los accidente, y mucho más que el maldito cielo se esté cayendo a pedazos. ¡Quiero regresar a Baker Street, ahora!

Un silencio se apoderó al otro lado de la línea. Sherlock podía sentir el peso de las miradas que ahora eran dirigidas a él.

—Se lo prometí Mycroft. Le prometí que estaríamos juntos y no le puedo fallar. Por favor ayúdame a regresar.

—Está bien. Un auto está afuera esperando, sabía que ibas a ser demasiado testarudo pero tenía que intentar persuadirte. Sherlock, sólo se precavido y cuídate.

—Gracias.

—Feliz navidad querido hermano.

Sherlock colgó. No tenía tiempo que perder, de Cotswold a Londres eran aproximadamente tres horas de viaje, tenía que darse prisa y llegar lo más rápido posible a casa

Al salir de la cabaña el viento frio lo golpeó directamente a la cara, haciéndolo estremecer de frio. Esperó encontrar uno de esos elegantes y costosos autos que a su hermano le gustaba usar pero en cambio encontró una camioneta todo terreno. Un hombre trajeado lo esperaba y lo hizo subir rápidamente.

El camino era difícil de transitar a pesar que la carretera estaba completamente vacía, la lluvia y la nieve hacían que la visibilidad fuera casi nula. El chofer que era el hombre trajeado de hace un momento, estaba concentrado en evitar cualquier tipo de accidente, conducía de un amanera lenta y eso sólo ponía más de los nervios a Sherlock.

Hubo un momento que el frío aumentó y la calefacción de la camioneta ya no era suficiente. Pequeñas volutas de vapor salían de sus labios llegando a opacar los vidrios de la camioneta. El camino se dificultó una vez llegaron a Londres, grandes montañas de nieve impedían el paso teniendo que cambiar la trayectoria continuamente.

A pesar de que las calles estaban en completa oscuridad fue capaz de distinguir algunas localidades que estaban cerca de Baker. La euforia por su pronta llegada empezaba a bullir en cada poro de su piel. Quería llegar al apartamento, abrazar y besar a John mientras entre cada beso pedía disculpas. Pero nada de eso ocurriría pronto. La camioneta se detuvo por completo sacando de su ensoñación a Sherlock.

— ¿Por qué se detiene?

—¡Señor Holmes, es imposible pasar por aquí!

Sherlock vislumbró que un gran poste de luz impedía el paso, la tormenta de nieve había causado grandes estragos que le hacían casi imposible seguir el camino, al menos en una camioneta era imposible.

No lo pensó dos veces, cuando se enfundaba de nueva cuenta su abrigo y bufanda que seguían húmedos y decidía salir de la camioneta y terminar el recorrido caminando. Sabía las calles de memoria, las tenía resguardadas en su palacio mental y no sería ningún problema trasladarse o al menos, eso es lo que él pensaba.

El chofer lo llamaba a gritos mientras gritaba lo peligroso que eso podía ser. Muy pocp le importó a Sherlock, que siguió caminando entres las fuerte ráfagas del viento y la nieve que le dificultaba sus pasos y su vista

Pronto estaría al lado de John, probando el delicioso sabor de sus labios. Y eso es lo único que importaba.

Después de todo que podría salir mal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Este es el último capítulo, a leer._

* * *

Gracias a la fuerte tormenta que se había desatado en Noche Buena, gran parte de Londres sufría por la falta de electricidad. Este era el caso de John, que sin darle tiempo al frío de invadir el apartamento encendió la chimenea. No era muy común usarla, incluso en invierno nunca llegaban a encenderla. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente. El calor que despedía la madera al quemarse en la chimenea llegaba a reconfortarlo. Las siluetas de las llamas iluminaban la estancia y dibujaban sombras siniestras en las paredes del apartamento, que incluso la traviesa y sonriente cara que Sherlock alguna vez había dibujado en la pared mostraba un lado tétrico.

John en ningún momento soltó el celular, seguía a la espera de una llamada, incluso un mensaje que le hiciera saber que todo estaba bien. La tormenta seguía arreciando y cada minuto que pasaba podía ver como la nieve se acoplaba en el alfeizar de la ventana. El reloj de su muñeca le avisaba que faltaba sólo una hora para navidad, tal vez después de todo Sherlock no cumpliría su promesa.

Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de preparar un chocolate caliente. No era mucho de su agrado, pero sabía que era lo necesario para entrar en calor. Justo cuanto tomaba esa taza que le pertenecía y además era su favorita escuchó un ruido en la planta baja. Dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para averiguar lo que pasaba. Escaleras abajo se distinguía una silueta, y no importaba donde estuviera John siempre la reconocería. Un suave "John" fue susurrado y sólo eso bastó para que el dueño del nombre bajara los escalones de dos en dos preocupándole muy poco su seguridad.

—John…—susurró de nueva cuenta Sherlock. Su voz temblaba gracias al frío que invadía su cuerpo.

John llegó a socorrerle, se acercó a él percatándose de la situación. Sherlock estaba pálido, sus labios estaban desdibujados en un feo color morado, temblaba de frío y su ropa estaba empapada, su cabello estaba mojado y cubierto de nieve ocasionando que ese pegara a su rostro.

— ¡¿Sherlock qué rayos?! ¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Dime qué te pasó?

La preocupación de John era palpable pero a Sherlock nada de eso le importaba. Había llegado, estaba en casa y aunque había perdido la sensibilidad en algunas partes de su cuerpo y sintiera el frio calarle hasta la médula espinal. Todo eso lo soportaba con tal de estar cerca de John.

—Lo logré John…— susurraba Sherlock mientras John se encargaba de quitarle la ropa empapada. — John, tengo frío.

—¡Eres un imbécil Sherlock Holmes! — protestaba John mientras se hacía cargo de su pareja y le ayudaba a subir los escalones que lo separan de su preciado apartamento.

El confort de la chimenea encendida y el saber que estaba en la estancia de su casa, fue suficiente para que Sherlock dibujara una sonrisa en sus labios. John lo llevó justo enfrente de la chimenea y lo dejó recostado lo suficientemente cerca para que absorbiera el calor que necesitaba. Sherlock se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón. John se perdió de vista sólo un par de segundos y regresó haciendo malabares, cargando varias mantas en uno de sus brazos y en la mano desocupada sostenía una taza repleta de chocolate caliente.

—Será mejor que lo tomes todo. — Lo cubrió con mantas mientras Sherlock se dedicaba a dar pequeños sorbos a su chocolate caliente.

—Delicioso…—susurró, tomándolo de un solo sorbo y no mentía, era simplemente delicioso y sabía que en eso tenía que ver que estuviera preparado por John.

John lo cobijaba y frotaba partes de su cuerpo para que entraran en calor. Se sentía tan bien.

—Será mejor que vayas dando una buena explicación Sherlock.

—Es confidencial. — Dijo disfrutando del calor que invadía su cuerpo y el exquisito masaje que estaba recibiendo.

—¡Confidencial! ¡Confidencial! Estoy aquí toda la noche preocupado al pensar que algo te había pasado y no puedo saber en que rayos estabas metido. Tú y Mycroft son iguales. — Soltó John como si de un improperio se tratara, ocasionando un mueca de desagrado en Sherlock.

Y como si lo hubieran invocado el celular sonó, la pegajosa melodía invadió la estancia, John estaba dispuesto a contestar cuando Sherlock lo detuvo.

—No contestes, es Mycroft queriendo saber si llegué a salvo después de salir de la camioneta. — John se quedó con el celular en la mano y con muchas más preguntas rondando su cabeza. Pero al ver la hora de su celular se dio cuenta que ya era navidad. No había ruidos afuera que se lo confirmara. Esta era la primera navidad como pareja y como siempre en compañía de Sherlock éste evento tenía que estar acompañado de drama y misterio. A veces John se preguntaba que era lo que tanto amaba de ese loco y excéntrico detective consultor.

Dejó el celular de lado, bien podría regresar la llamada después y se concentró en esos ojos que lo volvían loco. Acarició el cabello de Sherlock que en ese momento se encontraba esponjado, su mano viajó lentamente bajando por la mejilla, resaltando esos pómulos perfectos y deteniéndose en esos labios que tantas veces había probado y nunca estaba satisfecho. El color morado de los labios de Sherlock había desaparecido y volvían a su color normal, no pudo evitar besarlos lentamente dejándose llevar por el ambiente que los rodeaba. Fue un beso corto, cargado de sentimientos que no eran necesarios pronunciar.

— Feliz navidad Sherlock — susurró John mientras pensaba dejar el castigo que Sherlock se merecía para después.

—Feliz navidad John. — Repitió el gesto, dejándose llevar y consumir por el calor que estaba creciendo en su vientre que no tenía que ver con el calor de la chimenea. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del que era su doctor personal y lo atrajo hacia sí—. John, tengo frío— dijo, esperando que su amante resolviera tal calamidad.

John no se hizo del rogar, era algo que ansiaba y deseaba incluso antes que Sherlock lo propusiera, se dejó abrazar por aquellos largos y pálidos brazos que le pertenecían a su pareja y perderse entres los besos que aumentaban con cada intensidad.

No importaba cuántas veces observara el cuerpo desnudo de Sherlock siempre lo impresionaba, era perfecto y el saber que le pertenecía solo a él lo hacía sonreír de felicidad.

Fue una noche mágica como muchas otras, John besó y acarició cada tramo de piel que le fuera posible alcanzar debido a la posición que estaba. Todo fue simplemente magnífico, siempre era como la primera vez. Siempre que entraba dentro del ser perfecto que estaba debajo de él era una nueva experiencia, podía sentir como sus corazones estaban unidos y palpitaban a un solo ritmo. En cada embestida que proporcionaba John siempre más profundo y más rápido enloquecía al detective consultor, logrando que de sus labios escaparan gemidos de placer combinados con suplicas y ruegos. Pero sobre todo de esos labios salía el nombre de John bañado en un tono de puro placer.

Y como siempre el efímero momento terminaba más rápido de lo que a ambos les gustaría. El placer se aglomeraba en sus cuerpos haciéndoles perder la razón, corrientes eléctricas viajaban de su médula espinal a cada nervio de su organismo y el placer llegaba a nublarles la vista. El clímax bullía en sus cuerpos y terminaban con el grito de la persona que amaban.

Cansados y exhaustos por de todo los problemas que habían pasado, terminaron dormidos en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Y simplemente desearon que por la mañana toda esa tormenta hubiese terminado.

John despertó lentamente al sentir el frío que viajaba por su cuerpo y una extraña mirada que se posaba en su presencia. Abrió lentamente los ojos y una cabellera pelirroja lo recibió. En frente de él Mycroft Holmes tan elegantemente vestido lo miraba de arriba abajo, deteniéndose en varias partes de su anatomía y fue allí que se percató de su desnudez, Sherlock lo había descobijado como siempre lo hacía. John agarró una de las mantas que sobraban en el suelo de la estancia y sin ninguna vergüenza procedió a tapar su cuerpo desnudo. La tos falsa del mayor de los Holmes inundó la estancia.

—Es bueno saber que están bien. Aunque contestar mi llamada no lo hubiera matado doctor Watson, sabe lo preocupado que estaba.

—Tal vez igual que yo ayer…

Mycroft sonrió de una amanera dulce y hasta John sabía que eso era demasiado extraño.

—Tal vez. Sólo vine a cerciorarme que todo estuviera bien. — Dirigió una mirada a un Sherlock dormido y desnudo cubierto de mantas y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa picara—. Y por lo visto así es….Deséele una feliz navidad a Sherlock de mi parte y por supuesto una feliz navidad para usted también doctor.

Mycroft Holmes se fue directamente hacia las escaleras sin agregar nada más y despareció. John miró alrededor, deberían pasar más del medio día y muy poco le importó, se acomodó de nueva cuenta para volver a dormir pasando los brazos por la cintura de Sherlock y atrayéndolo hacia él. Solo así podía descansar. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el calor confortable que desprendía el cuerpo de su amante, deseando que todas las navidades fueran así de especiales.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Bueno, espero en verdad que les haya gustado._

 _Los clichés que había elegido son:_

 _1.- El principal fue:_ **Navidad separados; buscar formas de estar "juntos"en el momento especial.**

 _También se podían escoger otros dos secundarios, que no eran tan necesarios, pero me parecieron lindos fueron:_ **Chocolate caliente, mantas y una chimenea** _y el último fue_ **Sexo al frente de la chimenea.**

 _Eso fue todo, ¡que tengan un feliz año nuevo! ¡Muchos deseos para todos!_


End file.
